halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Deputy Dawg Show: Just Ghost 't Show You
"Just Ghost 't Show You" is the nineteenth episode of the third season of The Deputy Dawg Show. It was originally aired on CBS on March 9, 1963. It was also released to theaters the same day. Plot The episode opens with Deputy Dawg throwing darts, with Muskie and Vincent watching. Dawg hasn't hit the target yet, and when he throws his next dart, he throws it out the window and hits the sheriff in the head with it. The sheriff enters, feeling a bit angry, but soon calms down and tells Dawg that he just got a call from a stranger who wants to buy an old house up on a hill. Dawg asks if that very house is haunted, and the sheriff tells him that's his job, to get the ghost out while he makes the sale. Muskie and Vincent are too scared to go with Dawg, so he goes up the hill to the house alone, trying to not be scared. However, Dawg is truly scared, as evidenced by him running behind a tree after stepping on a loose board in the porch floor. Dawg comes up to the front door, which opens by itself, and Dawg steps inside and calls out to the ghost and tells him he wants to talk. The ghost, which looks like the same ghost from "Nobody's Ghoul", greets him. Dawg tells him to get out, by order of the sheriff, but the ghost refuses to leave. So Dawg decides to throw him out, but the ghost disappears, and scares him when he reappears. Dawg runs for the door, and is about to leave when he steps on the same loose board from earlier and falls into the cellar, with the ghost setting the board back in place, trapping the Deputy down inside. The ghost tells Dawg to cut out, or he will lay a little more spook on him, but the clever Deputy comes back up with a metal trash can and traps the ghost inside. The ghost uses the foot pedal to knock Dawg back, and down into the basement, but the persistent deputy ties him up with a rope, surprising the ghost as Dawg is no longer scared. However, before Dawg can get him out of the house, the ghost disappears and escapes. The ghost heads up stairs, with Dawg following behind with a container of glue, and the deputy decides to pour the glue onto a bed sheet, thus allowing him to finally catch and evict the ghost. However, the ghost trips Dawg up and causes him to get stuck on the glue-covered sheet, go out the door, roll down the hill, and right into the sheriff's office. Inside, the sheriff tells him to no longer concern himself with that ghost, because the stranger that bought the house said he won't mind, and it's soon revealed that the stranger who bought the house is actually a ghost, as well. Notes * Much like in the Popeye episode "The Ghost Host", and a previous episode of The Deputy Dawg Show "Nobody's Ghoul", the ghost speaks in 60's slang, mixed with some early southern vocabulary. Category:Episodes of TV shows Category:Ghosts Category:Haunted houses